Faithful or Unfaithful
by baby hosey
Summary: My new story with 3 chapters  Sara recieves something that tells her Grissom has been unfaithful but is it true?  enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

Faithful or unfaithful chapter 1

Sara was out shopping she was very excited about the new edition coming into the family, she was looking at maternity clothes when she saw Heather coming towards her, this was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hi Sara, how are you?" asked Heather with a smile...

"I'm fine thank you" Sara replied and tried to walk away... Heather stands in front of her so she can't get away...

"I know you hate me cos of the relationship I have with Gil but it goes deeper than you know" Heather smirked, Sara felt uneasy about this smile and stepped aside away from you her...Heather called out

"Gil hasn't been faithful to you, do you know that?" Sara swung around to face Heather

"I suggest you shut up and leave me alone, I know my husband and he's been faithful all along your just jealous he's never felt for you like he does me" Sara was mad and did not care about the people looking over at her as she was shouting,,,,Heather smiled again...

"I have proof" Sara was mad and slapped her...

"I don't care, I don't believe you, I love Gil and you are not coming between us, now leave us alone or ill have you done for stalking"

Sara turned and left, leaving Heather rubbing her cheek laughing...

Sara went home and told Gil she had spoken to Heather and what had happened, he assured Sara nothing had ever happened with Heather and that she was just trying to cause problems,,,,

The next day a envelope arrived on the door step, no postal mark or anything just addressed to Mrs , she opens the letter and is horrified,,,, Within are photos of Gil and Heather clearly in bed having sex... Sara fell to the floor in tears,,,, Gil had lied to her and everything she knew was a lie... She was sobbing out loud when Gil came out of the bedroom,,,,

"what's wrong? are you ok? is it the baby?" he asked in a worried voice as he run to Sara's side... he put his arm across her shoulders...

"don't touch me" she snapped pushing his arm off... and she stood up...

"what's wrong Sara?" her mood flared...

"what's wrong? what's fucking wrong? these..." she shouting throwing the photos at him... "you've lied to me all this time and I've trusted it was the truth, you slept with her" Sara was shouting and didn't care... her world was falling apart

"Sara I have never ever slept with her, these aren't real,,,, I would never do that" He started but she jumped in,,,

"not real,,, your trying to tell me these aren't real... well they sure look real to me.. how can a camera lie? it can't or can photo's evidence at a scene be a lie to? uhh i can hear it now in court the defendant believes the photos aren't real and they get let off for murder cos the wonderful doctor Grissom says cameras lie, don't try that one" she was now crying, he reached out for her again,,,

"stay away from me, I'm going out" she turned on her heels grabbed her coat and walked out,,,,,

Grissom now fell to the floor looking at the photos Sara had thrown at him... he hadn't slept with Heather so why was she trying to ruin his life... he had to go see Heather and confront her...

Grissom got in his car and drove at speed to Heathers how could she do this? why is she doing this? why now? he had so many questions to ask her and he wanted answers and he wanted them now,,,, he stormed Up to the door she was waiting for him,,,

"Hi Gil" she said in a friendly voice,,,

"do not hi Gil me... what the hell are you doing?" Heather smiled...

"what the photo's? good aren't they? Sara believes them then?" she said still smiling...

"yes the photos, what the hell are you playing at... there not real,,, I never ever slept with you and I never will... so what's going on? why did you do it?" he was shouting and didn't care...

"Gil there are real"

"no there not... I'm fully awake in the pictures and I have never slept with you" Heather looked smug...

"they are real its just not you and me..." Gil looked confused

"what you mean its not you and me?" Heather smiled...

"I have friends who will do anything for me... even film someone with someone else then superimpose a different face on then make photos of the changed images... see it is real just not you and me" he couldn't believe what he was hearing,,,

"you got someone to spy on me and Sara then make you these sick photos?" Heather nodded..he had to ask...

"why are you doing this?" she now looked upset,,,

"I'm jealous of Sara, I've never wanted anyone like this before and I thought doing this would rip you to apart and you'd come to me... I need you so much more than I have you... so I thought if I can't have you nor can Sara" she was now very upset

"your sick Heather, I can't believe you'd do this to me... I came to you for help when Sara left and now your trying to tear up apart,,,, I want everything you have of these,,, photos, video.. everything,,,, now" Heather saw how serious he was... she invited him in while she collected all the things out of her safe...

"I'm sorry Gil" he just took the stuff and walked out...

"never ever contact me again... I never want to see you again..." he stormed to the car,,, he could hear her crying but didn't care he knew Sara was somewhere in the same state...


	2. Chapter 2

Faithful or unfaithful chapter 2

He drove straight home praying Sara had not returned and packed her stuff,,,, he walked in the door to find her on the sofa crying tin Catherine's lap... Cath just glared at him... and said softly

"Sara, he's back shall I leave you to talk" Sara lifted her head, her face was red with tears still falling...

"no Cath please stay,,, I can't do this alone" she replied in an uneasy voice...

"ok I'll stay with you, hello Gil"

he sat on the sofa uneasy that Cath was aware of what has gone on...

"Sara I've been to see her and I have proof these are lies..." Sara looked over at him from Cath's lap...

"how can you have proof if it s a lie" he voiced wavered and she burst into tears again,,,,

he stood up and walked over to the TV,,,, he turned it and the DVD player on,,,, and popped in the disc Heather had given him,,,,

"Sara you need to see this... please look" she looked up... on the screen came a ammeter unsteady video of her and Gil in bed having sex...

"sorry Cath... Sara this is how she made the pictures,,, she filmed us together and then superimposed her face onto still images,,,,, she's trying to split us up because she wants me to be hers but I've always pushed her away so because she can't have me she wanted no one to have me"

Cath perked up...

"I love you both but please stop the film..." Gil realised he'd left it running... he paused it and turned the tv off...

"sorry Cath, you see I have the photos here Heather had taken of her in the same poses... she's sick Sara... and I've told her I never ever want to see her again...please believe me" Sara sat up wiped her face..

"can I see the other photos? the one's of Heather"

Gil handed them over unsure why she wanted to see them... she took out one of the photos she had received and held them together...

"She's such a bitch... please let me go pay her a visit... no one hurts my family like this... and I love you both" Cath said looking at the photo's...

Sara put the photos down... put out her arms... and nodded... Gil knew this was meant for him,,,, and he flew into her open arms,,,, and sighed...

"I love you so much Sara, I can't believe she did this" Sara moved and put her finger on his lips... "shhhh" is all she said and tightened the embrace... when she pulled away... she smiled at him...

"I love you, but promise we will never discuss this ever again" Sara said..

"of course" he replied kissing her...

Cath laughed... "my work here is done,,, right I'm off,I will see you later Mr and Mrs we'll have to catch up soon, see you both later, I'll let myself out" and she left,,,,

Sara and Gil laid on the sofa together in a tight embrace,,,,,neither dared to speak... just enjoyed the closeness...

A while past in silence then the was a knock at the door, Gil opened the door and looked surprised

"Hi Jim what's up?" Brass didn't look happy...

"Gil I have bad news lets go sit down" they moved to the sofa

"Hi Sara" said Brass uneasily...

"what's going on Jim?" badgered Gil...Brass took a deep breath...

"We had an anonymous 911 call to an address,it was a woman screaming and pleading for help, upon arrival no one came to the door so we forced our way in,,,, Gil we found Heather dead in the hallway" Gil waited for the 'I'm sorry' but it never came...

"Gil there's more, I'm not here to break the news to you, I'm here to arrest you... we know you were at her's earlier today and you need to be questioned, sorry man but I have to follow procedure, please come quietly"

Both Sara and Gil's mouths dropped in disbelief,,,, and as told Gil stood up...

"ok lets go"... suddenly there was a crash behind him... he looked back and Sara was on the floor,,,,,

"oww my god Sara,,," yelled Gil, he knelt down to her as Brass called for Sophia to come in and for an ambulance...

the ambulance soon arrived and Sara as taken off, Sophia went with her while Gil went with Brass for questioning


	3. Chapter 3

Faithful or unfaithful Chapter 3

At the station Gil felt awful... all the officers were staring at him... he was innocent he didn't hurt her but they believe he had...

in the interrogation room Brass came in with Ecklie, Brass looked upset but Ecklie looked his usual hard self...

"Now Gil you know why your here don't you?" asked Ecklie, Gil nodded

"right, we know you were at Ms Kessler's and you had an argument about something then you went inside, what happened?" Gil took a deep breath and explained what had happened with the photo's and what happened inside the house.

"so when you left she was alive?" asked Ecklie...

"yes, upset and crying but alive" he replied... he couldn't believe he was here...

Nick knocked at the door and beckoned both out,,,, leaving him alone worried about Sara... she's pregnant and didn't need this stress,,,, she could loose the baby,,,,,our baby...

his thought were disturbed by Ecklie and Brass's return...

"your free to go Gil, it's been realised it was self inflicted, Suicide not murder..." said Ecklie...

"what? Heather killed herself? oww my god..." he stopped to process that in his mind "has next of kin been informed?"

"yes Gil, I sent Cath to inform Mr Kessler of her death and now the result of our investigation. Gil I know today has been rough on you, take the rest of the shift off, come in tomorrow rested with a new mind.. your clearly upset and Sara will need you, Brass give him a lift to the hospital. All that was said in here is between us no one else will know about the photos and all that, it's between us. See you tomorrow" said Ecklie and walked out...

Brass patted Gil on the back

"come on mate lets go see the little Mrs"...

on the way Brass said "everyone thinks Heather did it this way to set you up, and now I've heard about what she said I know it was her intent" he looked over at Gil... "you ok mate?" he asked,,, Gil just nodded all he could think was seeing Sara.

Once at the hospital Gil jumped out of the car and run inside met by Sophia

"Grissom, Sara is fine she's just resting but she's worried sick about you" she said...

"thanks for coming with her to the hospital Sophia" he said as he walked into the room...

Sara was asleep but heard he door and opened her eyes

"Hi Hunny, are you free now?" she asked quite concerned, he stroked her hair, lent down and kissed her on the forehead...

"yes I'm free, it was suicide by self mutilation.. very serious stuff but I don't care, are you ok?" she could see the worry in his eyes, He sat down next to her, took her hand and she said

"I'm fine, and babies fine as well, they think it was just shock but they want to keep me in tonight for observation." she looked over at him and pouted,,,,he straight away moved in and kissed her... "I love you" he whispered...

it was a silent 'we'll never talk about this again'.

Weeks later it was Heather's funeral and Sara made no objections to him attending, he felt an obligation to go. When he returned she was having a lie down in bed, he stripped off and slid in the bed behind her, "I love you" he said as he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her...

Both knew this was an old chapter closed on their past but soon a new chapter would open for them both.


End file.
